


Midnight Legend

by osuwari_san



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osuwari_san/pseuds/osuwari_san
Summary: In the middle of Lelouch's 18th birthday, everything stopped in the their places. The people dancing in the bar, the music, everything just stopped. But then, he was surprised when a lone girl is the only one who could move. Now, as Lelouch talks to the girl, he finds a secret pertaining to this incident.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Midnight Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate AU. It's not your typical trope but I hope you enjoy it!

I never believed in myths until my surroundings stopped at exactly 12 am.

I mean it, everyone stopped moving in their places where they stood or sat. I was confused because I was in the middle of a messy rave party when everything paused, even the lights stopped changing and the stereo stopped playing music. The people paused in mid-dance looked like people posing stupidly in front of cameras. I walked slowly as not to topple their bodies. I even tried snapping my fingers in front of them, but they didn’t even budge. I’d like to think these people were just pulling some stupid joke, some sort of a birthday joke since today was my birthday celebration but everyone is still as of the moment. No movement from anyone, not even the slightest budge from any object. I walked towards the sofa in the corner and tried to calm myself. I closed my eyes, desperation plunging in my veins.

_I think you’re just drunk. Try sobering yourself up._

I opened my eyes and checked for the time. It’s still 12 pm, the hands in my new watch are still in its place.

_Maybe you’re just imagining things or maybe, someone spiked something in the drink?_

I closed my eyes again, praying that something should happen by now. I had my eyes closed for 2 minutes. I silently counted the time in my head.

... _55…56…57…58…59…60…_

It should be fine by now. I opened my eyes again and checked for the time, but my eyes widened. The time in my watch didn’t change. The hands still point at 12 pm. I thought of the possibility that my watch is damaged.

_No, your watch is new, it can’t be damaged that easily. Something’s wrong._

I stood up and shouted to the mob of unmoving people.

“Hey! This party isn’t some funny joke!”

Nothing happened. Cold ran through my veins.

“H-hey! Why don’t you move, people?”

I was out of my mind. What could have caused this?

“Who-whoever you are who’s causing this, come out now! A-are you a witch or something?”

A soft chuckle erupted in my back.

“Does this scare you already, boya?”

I was startled at the voice that I jumped to my feet as I looked at my back only to find that the soft chuckle belonged to a girl.

She was weird. Her long hair is green, and her eyes are pool of golden orbs.

“Wh-who are you?”, I stuttered, confusion and fear filled my eyes. She smirked at me. Her eyes filled with mirth.

“I never expected you to be a coward,” she remarked instead. Suddenly, the fear in my veins was replaced with annoyance.

“Coward? I am sure you would’ve been bothered once people around you froze in their positions. This whole thing is weird!” I said, my voice raising with my growing irritation.

The smirk playing in her lips grew wider.

“Aren’t you familiar with the 18th birthday legend?”

I narrowed my eyes at her. She only looked at me expectantly.

“I don’t have time for your urban legends. If you don’t plan on helping me, I’m leaving already!”

I started walking away but I only hear her laughter. This girl doesn’t stop getting on my nerves.

“Boya, you’re so hopeless. That urban legend is popular, you know.”

I stopped in my tracks and faced her again. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Maybe this legend can be the key to return everything to normal once again.

“What of it, then?”

“I see, so you’re interested now, huh? Well, when the clock strikes 12, everything will stop except for you and the person you are fated to be with,” the girl explained seriously.

I chuckled at her. This time, it’s her turn to narrow her eyebrows at me.

“You don’t believe me?”

I stopped chuckling and I smirked at her. “Seriously, you believe in those child tales like that?”

She frowned at me.

“Well, it’s true, though. If you don’t believe me, then you’re free to get stuck here.”

My confidence left once she said those words. Cold crept in my stomach.

“I-I’ll get stuck here. I-is that true?” I asked in hesitation.

She sighed and sat down in the nearby sofa.

“Yes, in fact, I’ve been trapped in here for a long time,” she answered, her voice devoid of emotions.

My eyes widened. It couldn’t be. If I get stuck here, what about my sister? No one would take care of her.

“How long have you been here?”

She smiled at me. Strangely, her smile is different. The smugness she showed earlier disappeared. Though the coldness is still there but it's chill, as if she's slowly letting her emotions out.

“I’ve been here ever since 2017. Well, my consciousness, that is. So, in real life, I would’ve been in coma for 3 years already. My body aged, but my consciousness is stuck at 18. If you get stuck here, you would’ve been like that too,” she answered. I was speechless. That must’ve been horrible and lonely.

“Why are you stuck here, then?”

A bitter smirk graced her lips.

“Well, when my soulmate found out that the weird girl at school was his soulmate, he immediately rejected me. That’s why he got out of here and I was stuck. Everyday I waited for another soulmate to bust me out of this hell. I…I even thought I’d be here for eternity,” she explained. I stared at her and saw tears blinked out in her eyes.

I sat down beside her and reached for my handkerchief in my pocket and hand it out to her. She stared at it weirdly.

“Wipe your tears with this,” I said but she only ignored the handkerchief and avoided my gaze.

“I am not crying,” she responded coldly. I sighed as more teardrops slowly reached her cheeks.

“You obviously are.”

She gave me a stare devoid of emotion and snatched the handkerchief in my hands. As she wiped her tears, silence enveloped us. If I am currently stuck here with her, does that mean she is my soulmate? Well, maybe I could get out of this if I accepted her. Looking at her, maybe being soulmates with her isn’t so bad. She’s pretty but I think pretty isn’t enough to describe to her. Her face looks elegant, like a queen in a powerful kingdom. Her cold demeanor would almost seem like an ice queen.

“Hey,” I broke the silence, “I have a proposal to you.”

She looked at me. Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

“What is it?”

“I was thinking…maybe if I accepted you as my soulmate then we’d be out of this unmoving world.”

She smiled bitterly.

“I don’t need your pity.”

My eyes widened, dumbfounded at her answer.

“Don’t you want to get out of here?”

A deadly glare was sent to me.

“Well, if you’re only going to accept me just because you want to get out then I’d rather stay here for eternity,” she snapped. I sighed. I was lured with her vulnerable side that I almost forgot that she was stubborn.

“Then, I wholeheartedly accept you as my soulmate. When we get out of here, I’ll find your body. I swear I would.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yeah, I do. Now, what should we do?”

“Well, in fairytales, the prince kisses their true love isn’t it?”

I suddenly froze. Butterflies festered in my stomach.

“Kiss? Are you serious?”

She snickered. I felt my cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

“Why? Don’t tell me this is your first kiss?”

My cheeks felt hotter this time. I shot her a glare.

“I-it’s none of your business!”

She laughed but it’s different. It is lighter compared to how she laughed earlier. It’s as if she’s enjoying my presence. When she calmed down, I cleared my throat again to bring back the topic.

“S-so, shall we do it now?”

She only smirked at me and slowly leaned towards me. Our eyes locked with each other and I stared at her golden orbs in front of me, enticing me to close my eyes and fall nearer. Then, I felt her lips touched mine. Unlike her demeanor, her lips were warm and soft. I felt a tingling sensation in my gut. This felt nice. However, this bliss didn’t stay too long. With mingling breaths and panting chests, we reluctantly separated.

“Hey,” I asked after panting for air, “you haven’t told me your name.”

She smirked and stared at me mischievously.

“I didn’t know you’re into kissing strangers.”

I narrowed my eyes at her. “Just answer me,” I grumbled. 

She rolled her eyes at me and answered.

“C.C.”

I raised an eyebrow as she uttered two initials.

“Is that really your true name?”

“You’d have to find out yourself. I’ll tell you when you find my body.”

Then, my head pounded like crazy. It was as if an earthquake decided to happen inside my head. I started clutching my head in pain. I looked around and saw C.C doing the same.

“Wh-what’s happening? C.C!”

“I- I don’t know!”

Black spots slowly filled my eyesight. However, darkness slowly engulfed the whole unmoving surroundings until it was my turn to be engulfed by the darkness. So, I only did the only thing I could do.

“I’ll find you, C.C! You don’t have to be alone again!”

But there was no answer. I figured she must have been eaten by the darkness already. My head continued to pound until I tried opening my eyes and a stream of light almost blinded me.

“Wh-where am I? I-is this heaven?”

A loud snicker appeared beside me.

“Are you that lightweight, Lelouch?”

I looked at the direction of the voice and saw Rivalz trying to contain his laughter. I looked around and realize that I’m back at my own room. He must have brought me home when I passed out in the bar.

“Wh-what? No, I just…” However, my mouth can’t find the right words to say. They won’t believe me if I told them the truth about last night. So, I’ll just tell a lie for now. I scratched the back of my head. I looked at him apologetically.

“Well, the alcohol they gave me last night was so strong that I passed out. Sorry for the trouble.”

This time Rivalz let out the laughter he’s been holding.

“Alright, whatever you say. Although, you could have told me that you can’t stomach strong drinks. Well, I’d leave you for a while. Milly needs me at home. See ya.”

After he left the room, I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at the time and started preparing my clothes to shower. Then I remembered the face of the girl I met last night. It’s a good thing that I got out but judging from the short time we spent in that unmoving world, I realize I must find her.

I may not believe in myths, but that night, when everything stopped at exactly 12 pm, I find myself slowly believing in them.

_Wait for me, C.C. I’ll find you again._


End file.
